


I Like Brown Eyes

by tuitive_nfj



Category: Original Work
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/F, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Lesbian, Lesbian Sex, Requited Love, Romance, Slow Build, Slow Romance, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-09 04:44:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19881865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tuitive_nfj/pseuds/tuitive_nfj
Summary: "We are always one decision away from a different life...""We don't make mistakes, what we are really doing is creating history..."A sweet story where two woman grow in love.





	I Like Brown Eyes

italics between [ ] indicate thoughts

italics that aren't between [ ] are in Korean

****

☽

****

Luna inhales deeply, allowing herself to slowly slip out of her fading unconsciousness as the aroma of buttermilk pancakes and seasoned eggs circulate throughout her room. 

****

With her eyes half open and a faint smile growing on her face, she tugs her satin sheets away from her small frame and plants her feet on the fluffy carpet.

****

They curl around the short, grey fibers and create tiny toe imprints. Luna glides on the carpet in compact circles, softly giggling as they tickle her toes with each step she takes.

****

She pauses to stretch her arms and yawn, practically tasting the pancakes and eggs on her tongue.

****

[ _Eomma's food always smells delicious..._ ]

****

With that thought, Luna makes her way downstairs towards the source of the smell.

****

Luna's toes recoil as they touch the cool, wooden floor. Her mom's disheveled brown locks bounce as she turns to face Luna with gentle, sleepy eyes and a silent yawn tugging at her lips.

****

" _Good morning, Sleep Pea_ ," her mom greeted. " _Did you sleep well last night?_ " Luna nods and waddles up to her, wrapping her arms around her mom's waist. Her mom snickers, embracing Luna back.

****

"May... May I help, _Eomma_?" Luna whispers. Her mom unlocks her arms from around Luna's waist and leans down to place a peck on the cheek.

****

" _It's okay, Sleep Pea_." Her mom responds as she moves a silver strand of curly hair, sitting comfortably on Luna's shoulder, that fell out from under her bonnet.

****

" _They'll be done by the time you finish getting dressed for school_." She looked over to the oven's clock, and then faced Luna again.

****

" _It's about a quarter to seven. You'll have plenty of time to eat with me when you're done_ ," _Eomma_ reassures. A small pout appears on Luna's face, but she nods and allows her feet guide her back upstairs.

****

☽

****

Luna goes to her desk where her phone lays, charging, and checks the weather. _Average temperature for today: Seventy-one degrees._

****

Luna wanders to the bathroom to brush her teeth and shower, leisurely walking back into the room afterwards with a satin robe and slippers.

****

She traipses over to her dresser, applying cocoa butter lotion and honey almond body spray, and picks out a pair of black socks, a beige bra, black hipster underwear, and then collected her loose high-waisted jeans and an oversized beige short-sleeve shirt that nearly falls off her shoulders.

****

Luna turns on the ring light around her mirror and removes her bonnet, revealing a stream of silver curls and decides putting her hair in a messy top bun and doing her edges will do.

****

She giggles at her reflection, seeing a few strands fall out of the bun and flow down the middle of her back.

****

After making her bed, she adds an industrial earring with a silver, crescent moon on the bar, and a pair of crescent lobe earrings to wear on each ear.

****

The low sound of a bamboo flute finds its way to her ears. _Seven-thirty_ , her phone read as she turns off her morning alarm.

****

[ _Time to eat with Eomma..._ ]

****

☽

****

As she walks back downstairs, a wave of fresh fruits, creamy yogurt, warm eggs, and buttermilk pancakes fill her senses.

****

" _Perfect timing, Moonie_ ," her mom joyously announces. She gestures for Luna to sit on the small cushioned stool next to her.

****

Before doing so, Luna engulfed her mom in a tight hug, her nightgown smelling of the remnants of lavender and argan oil.

****

After rubbing her imaginary circles into her back, her mom kissed Luna's forehead.

****

" _Okay, Moonie, you have about an hour and fifteen minutes to eat and make sure you've packed everything you may need for the first day of your junior year_." Luna detached herself from her mom slowly, softly pouting in the process.

****

On the crystal clear quartz countertop laid four equally clear plates with pancakes, eggs, strawberries, and vanilla yogurt.

****

[ _Where do I begin...?_ ]

****

She decides to take each option in the order she saw them in, beginning with pancakes.

****

Saliva nearly escapes her mouth as the steam and aroma encourage her to take a bite. But a thought comes to mind, stopping her train of thought and her fork midair.

****

Her hands begin quivering like a leaf. She looks at her mom with hesitancy exuding from her eyes. 

****

" _Don't worry, Moonie. I'll make her some more before I go to work. No need to be modest_."

****

WIth that being said, Luna's fork leaped onto a few cloud-like pancakes and delivered them to her mouth, humming in contentment as the warmth spread throughout her entire body.

****

The creamy eggs melted the moment they came in contact with her tongue. The fresh, luminescent strawberries oozed sweet juices with each bite. Lastly, but not least appreciated, was the creamy vanilla yogurt following after Luna cleansed her palate.

****

" _Moonie, you have a bit of yogurt on your nose_ ," _Eomma_ points out. Luna attempts to find the white dot on the tip of her button nose and starts to try and lick it.

****

Silence leaves the area as light-hearted laughter encapsulates the room while her mom watches Luna struggle to attach her short tongue to the tip of her nose.

****

" _You're so adorable, Moonie_." Her mom then gives her nose a couple of boops and the yogurt disappears. Luna's cheeks puff and a small pout emerges on her face.

****

Luna's eyelids slowly close and she breathes in deeply, a rush of faint leftovers entering her nostrils. Her entire being fills with contentment.

****

_Eomma_ has already finished and began to wash her dishes. Luna walks over to her mom, who is humming a familiar tune, and taps her shoulder twice.

****

Her mom stops and gazes at Luna, beaming a smile that stretches her lips towards her ears. Eomma gives Luna another boop on the nose before beginning to make another batch of buttermilk pancakes.

****

Luna finishes washing up her dishes, placing them on the drying rack, smiling to herself.

****

☽

****

_Seven-thirty_ , her phone read. Next to the couch sat a plain, black Doughnut Macaroon backpack. She opened it and found her junior year schedule.

****

Being that there it was a blue day, she only needed to pack for Language arts, Calculus, Psychology, and Art class. She simply adds her four different colored notebooks and a black pencil pouch to her backpack and makes her way towards the door.

****

" _Are you sure you have everything? Maybe bring a first aid kit for good measure_ ," her mom encourages. Luna sighs as she goes into the bathroom cabinet. Her mom stands waiting at the front door as her feet step into her matching beige Huaraches.

****

She looks up at her mom with doey eyes, a silent plea to hug once more. " _I love you, Luna_." her mom whispers into her hair. Luna smiles from ear to ear as she taps her mom's arm three times.

****

☽

****

Luna is immediately greeted by Korea's crisp, cool autumn air. The path to the bus stop only a couple minutes away, leaving a large window of time to enjoy the scenery.

****

The streets have sparsely placed cars driving on the road with a low hum, and a few other high school students on their way to their destination.

****

After passing a couple of houses and making a left turn down a familiar street, Luna arrives at the bus stop seven minutes early.

****

Three additional people wait at the stop; two standing and quietly conversing with each other, and one sitting on the bench with her head down. The girl was frantically tapping her feet, the sound of checkered vans hitting the pristine pavement entering her ears.

****

She wore black overalls with a slightly oversized white sweater; a black sleeve on one side and a lilac sleeve on the other. Black stitched patches on the lilac sleeve, and vise verse on the black's. Her hands were hidden underneath the sleeves, but her shaking was difficult to ignore.

****

☽

****

The bus pulls up and Luna is the last to enter.

****

" _Good morning_ ," the bus drivers greets each student passing her.

****

"Good morning," Luna and every other student says back. The bus driver's eyes grow brighter as she absorbs those words.

****

There is something in the way she reacts to those simple words that make Luna promise herself to say it back to her every morning.

****

Upon entering the bus, she sees the two students sitting next to each other somewhere near the back and the anxious girl sitting in the second seat from the front. Luna decides to sit in the first seat, putting in her airpods and listening to her relaxing playlist.

****

She closes her eyes and soak up the delicate sound of the piano in Barnes Blvd's song, "Perspective".

****

There weren't many people at each stop and she was given the beautiful opportunity to sit on a decently quiet bus for the entire ride. Her head swayed back and forth from the bumps in the road until the bus gradually slows in speed.

****

She opens her eyes to see the vast school.

****

Seoul High School.

****

The bus doors open at exactly eight-thirty.

****

☽

****

Being the first to leave, she stands up and strolls towards the school's front doors. The sound of students laughing and feet hitting the ground seem to echo through the air.

****

[ _I need to get inside..._ ]

****

The moment her fingertips graze the metal handles of the door, all actions hoult as everyone hears a loud thump on the ground.

****

She turns in the direction of the sound.

****

Low and behold, it's the anxious girl face down on the pavement.

****

Luna goes over to her and kneels in front, tapping her shoulder. The girl raises her head and blood slowly trickles down her left cheek.

****

"I... I have a... A first aid kit... Do you mind if I... Help?" Luna mutters.

****

Anxious girl replies a faint, "No, I don't mind."

****

Luna brings her backpack to her chest and opens it up to find the small first aid kit. She grabs her hand sanitizer and puts on a sufficient amount before proceeding. She brings her chin up so she is eye level with the small wound. She opens the small wound cleaning pad, looking her in the eyes as a warning of the incoming sting.

****

The girl hisses as Luna slowly dabs and drags the wipe against her left cheek.

****

"I... I'm sorry," Luna whispers. The girl lips, "It's fine."

****

Thankfully, the blood had only made the wound appear much more serious than it was. After being cleaned, the wound was in the shape of a flat heart.

****

[ _Cute..._ ]

****

Luna taps the wound with a dollop of antibiotic ointment, and places a small circular bandage on her cheek.

****

"Thank you," the girl whispered.

****

"It's my... My pleasure."

****

Luna smiles, packs up the items, and lends her a hand.

****

The anxious girl gasps as eyes trail down, immediately reaching to tie her laces. She looks back up after taking a deep breath.

****

"I hope you don't mind, but could you show me where I can receive my schedule? I recently moved here and haven't received anything in the mail and I'm afraid I'll get lost and I have no idea who anyone is and I'm already rabbling, but I could really use your help," Clumsy girl pleads in a single breath. 

****

Luna's heart filled with sympathy.

****

[ _How could anyone say no to her...?_ ]

****

With a bit of hesitation, Luna nods and gestures for the clumsy girl to follow her into the school.

****

☽

****

They silently walk side by side until Luna stops in front of the Main Office door. She holds open the large glass door for Clumsy and make their way over to the woman behind the desk.

****

" _Good morning, ladies_ . _How may I aid you two this morning_?"

****

Clumsy proceeds to tell the woman that she has not received an official schedule yet. The woman asks for her name, in which she responds, Nora Gaia. Nora receives her schedule shortly after and thanks the woman.

****

She leans towards Luna and shows her the classes she has on Blue and Grey days. Luna takes out her schedule to show Nora as well.

****

"Luna Kora..." Nora says to herself

****

"It appears that... That we have very similar schedules..." Luna says as she faces Nora.

****

"Are you hungry? Breakfast is... Is served from eight-thirty to... To eight-forty in the cafeteria..."

****

Nora closes her eyes, tilts her head to the right, and hums. "I ate a bit this morning so I'm good for now, and thank you for asking, Luna."

****

The silver haired girl smiles at her and decides to bring Nora along with her to their class.

****

☽

****

"Here we are... This is Language Arts. Our teacher will... Will assign us our seats when... When class begins." Luna mummers.

****

"For... For now, you may sit wherever... An... And do whatever you feel until then."

****

Nora nods, deciding to sit in the seat closest to the window and near the front of the class. Luna has other ideas, sitting in the farthest seat, but also near the window.

****

The bell rings and everyone is seated.

****

" _Good morning, class. My name is Mrs. Mun. I hope you had a pleasant summer_ ," she greets. She takes role and proceeds to announce, " _Now, it's time to assign seats_." She called out each student's name and pointed to the seat they would sit at for the semester.

****

Coincidently, Luna and Nora happened to have chosen the seats that they were supposed to sit in.

****

_Mrs. Mun_ prompts at least a few students share events that occured over their summer breaks.

****

" _I was lucky enough to see my baby sisters being born_ ," a student shared.

****

" _My family and I went to the park for a walk and a baby turtle decided to waddle beside us and was brought home. Since her waddle made it look like she was shaking, we named her Leaf_." another student added.

****

The classroom filled with awe as many students began to share their pleasant, exciting, and even suspenseful stories.

****

Afterwards, _Mrs. Mun_ instructed all of them to choose a book from the school's library to read during thirty minutes of class.

****

☽

****

Luna found herself holding a book about nature as her eyes aimlessly scan the library while waiting in the check out line.

****

Until they stop at Nora, who is flipping through the pages of a large book as if the pages held fine pieces of gold. Nora's grim stretches far and wide, Its light striking Luna directly in the chest.

****

Luna flushes at her unintentional cuteness. Nora looks up and their eyes lock.

****

Somehow, Nora's smile widens and her eyes turn into crescents settled above her blushing cheeks, and her ocean of voluminous curls cascade down her back, and her dimples form crystal caves in her cheeks, and the little heart-shaped mark underneath the circular bandaid sits almost _too_ perfectly on her left cheek, and-

****

" _Excuse me, but the person in front of you is already done checking out their book. It's your turn_ ," a student behind her informs politely.

****

Luna nods quickly and moves up to the front of the line. She hastily gets her book stamped and sits down on a soft beanie chair and waits until everyone in class has their book checked out.

****

[ _How embarrassing..._ ]

****

As a few minutes pass and her embarrassment subsides, Luna hears someone's footsteps increase in volume from behind her. She turns around to see an elated Nora.

****

"Hey, Luna!" Nora beams at her. Luna responds with a sweet smile and a wave.

****

"Look at the book i got!" she says happily. Nora hands over the book to Luna, hopping in place. _Massage Techniques For Beginners_.

****

[ _A really interesting choice..._ ]

****

"I never even knew that schools had books about Massage Therapy. There are so many other books over there, but we can only get one for now, and I'm just trying to contain myself but I don't think it's working..." Nora trails off.

****

Luna sees how Nora's brown cheeks tint to a darker shade of pink. She gives a gummy smile to Nora, and they both sit together giggling to themselves.

****

☽

****

As they enter the class, the clock reads _nine-fifteen_ , and they all take their seats and read until it's _nine-forty five_. Luna sticks her finger in a random page and begins reading from there. The page she flips to describes the processes of geode formation.

****

The remainder of class is spent jotting down what they like about their book, if they would want to pick another one, several more questions about their book, and hushed conversations between the students.

****

The bell rings and everyone is dismissed to their second period. Luna packs her bag up and walks towards the door; awaiting standing against the wall with her schedule out as she waits for someone. That someone being Luna.

****

"Umm, Luna? Could you guide me to my second period? I think we go to the same class anyway."

****

Luna nods, secretly happy that Nora asked her.

****

They walk side by side down a hallway and enter their Calculus class.

****

"Luna, I'm kinda nervous... We have an hour and fifteen minutes here," Nora sighs as i small droplet of sweat runs down her temple.

****

Luna looks at her and smiles, "There is nuh... Nothing to worry... About... I am here..." she reassures.

****

"You are here." Nora repeats to herself, looking into Luna's warm eyes. Nora's shoulders relax, and Luna gestures for her to take a seat next to her.

****

They spend an hour and fifteen minutes looking over each other's shoulders and asking for explanations to problems they found confusing.

****

Calculus is over slower than expected, but pleasant nonetheless. It's especially pleasant when you get the chance to sit next to a really cute girl whose name contains four letters, two syllables, two consonants, and two vowels.

****

"Where to?" Nora asks.

****

"Lunch..."

****

"I heard that there's an all you can eat buffet too. And we have from twelve-forty five to two-thirty. There's so much we can do." Nora practically jumps in the air as she speaks each sentence.

****

She then looks at Luna with her large, brown doe eyes. "Could you show me around the school? Pleaseee?" Nora begs.

****

[ _Huh...?_ ]

****

Luna stands still, wide-eyed and blushing. Her heart runs a million miles a minute

****

[ _How adorable..._ ] 

****

Unfortunately, Nora takes the silence as a no, using this as another opportunity plea again.

****

[ _Wait... Is she pouting...? She's the cutest..._ ]

****

"I'd be... Be happy to, Nora..."

****

"We can definitely get to know each other." Nora beams.

****

[ _I definitely want to get to know you..._ ]

****

"You know, you remind me of a book, Luna."

****

Luna tilts her head to the left.

****

"Because, sometimes all you need is one book to completely alter your perspective on life."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I appreciate everyone who has given this story a chance <3 thank you so much. I hope that you grow to enjoy this story <3 feel free to add me on insta/wattpad at tuitive_nfj <3


End file.
